Memories With You
by Mika3103
Summary: When Dark is hurt Krad comes. But the black angel won’t wake up. Krad starts having flash backs of a few times with Dark. Dark x Krad Yaoi. Rated T for a few words. One Shot.


-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel (even though I wish I did). I just dress it up and make it my own.

**Warning**: This contains Yaoi. Krad x Dark. And mild Satoshi x Daisuke. For those of you who don't like these couples stop reading now.

**Summery:** When Dark is hurt Krad comes. But the black angel won't wake up. Krad starts having flash backs of a few of his best times with Dark.

**Song:** I'll Remember You by No Secrets

* * *

"Dark! Dark! Come on, dammit! You arrogant bastard, wake up." 

Tears. What a strange feeling.

"D-dark. Please open your eyes. Come on."

(Krad…)

((He's not waking up Satoshi.)) Krad said in his head, hiccupping through the tears.

(I know Krad.) Satoshi said as tears started running down his face as well.

"God dammit, Dark. Wake up!" Krad yelled.

(Krad, yelling wont work.) Satoshi said truthfully.

"Come on Dark." Krad said laying his head on Darks chest. "You can't go now. Not after all we've been though."

It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  


"_So your with the Hikari… Krad." _

"_Well of course, Dark. And your with the Niwa."_

"_Naturally." Dark gave a bow._

cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always

"_Krad!" Dark yelled in surprise of the close contact of both Krad and the wall behind him._

"_Dark." Krad said casually._

"_What are you..?" but he couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Krad kissed him. "Aishiteru." Dark looked at him, smiling._

"_Aishiteru" Dark said this time kissing Krad._

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

"C-come on, Dark."

"K-Krad." Dark weakly looked up at Krad.

"I'm s-sorry." Krad said through tears.

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

"You're here." Dark said smiling weakly.

"Of course I am!" Krad yelled.

"I thought you would've forgotten about me already."

"I could never forget! Not you." Krad said hiccupping here and there.

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky

"I'm sorry, Dark." Krad whispered again.

"It's not your fault." Dark said running his hand through Krads' hair.

"_Hair the color of the sun." Dark said running his hand through Krad's' hair._

"_Don't touch it." Krad snapped, looking at Dark._

"_Why, Krad. I'm hurt." Dark joked._

"_Don't. Touch. My hair." Krad said through his teeth._

"_How girly." Dark smiled._

"_Run." Krad said sending an evil glare at Dark who started to flying into the sky laughing._

  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways  


"_Dark Mousy." came a silky voice._

"_Why, Hello. Krad." Dark said turning around with a portrait under his arm._

"_So the famous phantom thief Dark is finally back." Krad said._

"_Nice seeing you again, but if you would excuse me…" Dark said running down the hall, laughing ._

"_Dark!" Krad yelled running after him._

  
You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything  


"_What are you going to do? You can't lock me in here without being locked in as well!" Krad yelled._

"_And I wouldn't have it any other way." Dark said smiling._

"_Why?" Krad asked hanging his head._

"_Because I once made a promise to an angel. I said I would always stay with him." Dark whispered into Krad's' ear. _

"_Dark." Krad whispered almost inaudible, tears starting to roll down his face._

"_Come on." Dark said holding out his hand._

  
I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you  


"Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have know he was coming after me. I didn't tell you and for that I am regretful. But you came. Even if you hate me after this,… I'll understand. I'm just glad that you're here, now. No matter what happens, this is all I'll ever ask for." Dark said in a weak voice.

"Don't talk, Dark. I'll take you to a hospital. Hang on." Krad said picking Dark up bridle style.

(Why didn't you think about that earlier?) Satoshi asked in Krad's mind.

((I don't know.))

"Krad." Dark said softly before closing his eye's again.

  
If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you  


"Don't die on me, dammit." Krad said more to himself then to Dark. However, this statement received a small laugh from Dark. "I'm serious." Krad said as he took off with his fallen angel in his arms.

"_Krad." a whisper rang through the quiet room._

"_Hm. Dark?" Krad asked as his tamer transformed._

"_Krad. Can we go for a walk?" Dark asked._

"_Whatever." Krad said sitting up. Dark just turned around and flew out of the window knowing Krad would be close behind. They landed in the park and did just as Dark had asked. They took a walk._

"_What's this about?" Krad asked._

"_I don't know. I just wanted to go for a walk." Dark said._

"_You woke me up at this god forsaken hour… to just go for a walk?" Krad asked._

"_Well that was what I was going to do. If you had something else in mind by all means please share." Dark said smiling._

"_You could only wish for so much." Krad said._

  
I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this

I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

"Dark."

That voice. Where was the voice coming from.

-Dark!-

Another voice?

"God dammit, Dark. Get up. It's been a week this is getting to be to much."

Who is that?

-It's Krad, Dark. Will you please open you eyes now. He's been here for a while.-

--Dai-suke?-- Dark said slowly.

-Who else would be in your head? If there's anyone else please let me know.-

--Daisuke!-- Dark said more then overjoyed to hear the younger boy.

-Are you ok, Dark? You've been out longer then I have.- Daisuke pointed out.

--Just how much longer?-- Dark asked cautiously.

-Four days today.-

--Wow.--

"Dark." Krad said looking at the black angel who just stirred.

"Krad?" Dark said trying to open his eye, but the light was extremely bright.

"Dark. Satoshi wants to see Daisuke. Is he alright?" Krad asked.

"Of course he is." Dark smiled.

"Can he come out?" a different voice asked.

"Sato- kun!" Dark said jokingly.

"Dark!" Satoshi snapped at him.

"Ok. Ok. I'll let him out." Dark said. What Satoshi hadn't been expecting was for Dark to pull him face to face with him before transforming and he grabbed Darks shirt about to give him an ear full when Daisuke appeared.

"I'm going to kill him." Satoshi mumble, blushing from being so close to Daisuke. He looked at Daisuke, realizing that he couldn't have missed it. "Is that ok with you?" he asked Daisuke who laughed.

"Um, Satoshi?" Daisuke said in a nervous voice.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked back. He figured Daisuke would say something about being on top of him, but Satoshi couldn't seem to move.

"Satoshi… I … I … uh,… ai-aishiteru!" he blurted out, tightening the grip he had on Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi didn't say anything for a while. Then…

"Boku mo aishiteru,… Daisuke." Satoshi said kissing Daisuke. However, they had to cut it short because one, Dark and Krad were complaining about it being unfair and, two, because they were still in the hospital were anyone could walk in any minute. They decided, almost miraculously, to transform while kissing, which shocked Dark and Krad. They pulled apart and smiled.

Forever, baby, i'll remember you

"Come on, Krad!"

"You know, Dark. For someone who just got out of the hospital after being seriously injured, your taking it too lightly."

"Oh, boo-who. Let's go! My wings need a stretch." Dark said taking out his real wings, Krad following suit. Dark lifted to the sky and waited for Krad to come. He looked down at his angel and smiled.

"Hair like the sun." he mumbled as Krad joined him. "Can I touch it?" he asked almost… scratch that. He asked childishly.

"No." Krad said flying ahead.

"Krad!"

* * *

Mika: Well thanks for reading! 

Satoshi: Dai, are you sure it's ok for me to kill Dark now?

Dark: Say what?!

Daisuke: I guess.

Satoshi: I love you.

Krad: Dark, he's not being serious… I think.

Dark: Oh, gee real help. (Hides behind Krad for protection)

Mika: Just don't get blood on my carpet.

Satoshi/Dark: Yes ma'am!

Mika: (Blinks)(Mumbles) funny. I thought Satoshi was the only one killing.

Daisuke: HELP! (Goes and hides behind Mika.)

Mika: Please post a comment. This is the first time I've ever tried to put a song into one of my stories (that have yet to be posted because I'm to lazy to get the off the disc I put the on). So please tell me if it was good or not and what I need to work on... Dark! Leave Daisuke alone!

Dark: But... (gets ear pulled by mika)... ow! ow! ow!

Mika3103: (waves) Bye byes!


End file.
